Cats, Halloween, and Neo-Nazis
by RageWolf16
Summary: A Kyman fic. Will contain lemon in later chapters. Possibly Cartman/Kenny and underlying Stendy. You'll have to read it to know what's going on... Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So to those of you who know me, you'll know that I had another SP story up a while ago... I had to delete it for -reasons-. It might reappear some time, but this is my top priority right now.

PAIRING(S): Kyman, possibly a bit of Cartman/Kenny (no idea what the pairing name is for them), background Stendy.

WARNINGS: Nothing really severe for this chapter. If you don't like gay people or homosexual relationships then you probably shouldn't read this story at all.

DISCLAIMER: I sure as hell wish I owned South Park... But I don't. I'm just temporarily making its characters gay.

PLOT: Ohh no, no, no... You don't get to know what happens until it happens. But believe me, I have some crazy shit planned for this story. As the title may suggest.

OTHER NOTES: I don't have a beta, but I pride myself on being a relatively proficient speller... If you catch anything, let me know! I'm also available to beta read for people if they want it ^^

POV may switch around... I was thinking of doing one from Ike's perspective. He's an interesting little kid, but hardly anyone writes from his POV.

Anyways, here it is. First chapter.

**Kyle's POV**

Halloween is a terrible time to be homosexual. I would know. My name's Kyle Broflovski, and I've lived in South Park, Colorado all my life. I'm a sophomore at the local high school, and I'm a pretty good student. I've also been gay since middle school.

Only a few of my closest friends know that I like guys... Meaning Stan Marsh, my super best friend since forever. Yeah, I know that's gay, but you can't call me gay because I am, so then I could get you in trouble. Anyway, about Halloween. So, Stan keeps saying that I should wear something girly, and that it would be a great way to come out. I'm not sure yet if I want to go public, but Stan thinks it'll help my self-esteem. Being a slutty nurse for Halloween isn't exactly my best plan of action if I do decide to come out, I suppose, but Stan has one thing right. I'm way too insecure. Living in South Park isn't as easy as it sounds... Without even naming all the crazy, random shit that goes down here, the town's full of homophobic rednecks like Eric Cartman.

He's an interesting topic... Cartman, as we call him, has been fat his whole life. He denies it constantly, and always has, but recently I've noticed that he's actually making an effort to watch what he eats. Not that I pay attention to that sort of thing. Over the last three years of our high school lives, he's lost more than a bit of weight, and has settled closer to the muscle side than the overweight. Again, I couldn't care less, except that now he can actually defend himself when I call him a fatass. So that sucks. Other than that, he's a racist, egotistical, cruel, and ridiculously selfish moron. He hates my guts, and I hate him. It's always been that way. So you can see how I'm a little hesitant about revealing my sexuality.

Our social group is small, consisting of Stan, myself, our other friend Kenny McCormick, and Cartman. I don't know why or how our dynamic works with both me and Cartman in it, but that's the way it's always been, since preschool. There's a lot of things we do and say that are like that... They've just always been. You'd have to have watched us in action over and over for years to fully understand.  
Stan's coming over soon to "study"... He ends up sleeping and I've gotta do all his work for him, but I can't say I mind. I don't _like_ like him, but we're so close I swear I can read his mind.

_Briiiing, briiiing!_

There he is. I sit up and swing my legs off my bed. Trotting down the stairs, I hear voices and am immediately confused. I fling the front door open to see Kenny and Cartman standing on my doorstep. I'm pleased to see Kenny, but I'm severely irritated at the sight of Cartman. Kenny is smiling like the Cheshire Cat and Cartman is looking seriously pissed off. "Kenny, you poor piece of crap! Don't fucking talk about my mom like that!" Locks of his light brown hair were poking out from under the hat he'd worn since preschool and his face was red from yelling at Kenny. The blonde boy was snickering through the hood of his old orange parka, which rarely left his body. "But dude, your mom is a complete whore! Don't try to deny it!" Cartman made a sound somewhere in between a growl and a frustrated sigh. "Shut the fuck up, Kenny. You don't know anything." The blonde smiled sadistically and leaned in towards Cartman. Neither of them had noticed me standing there and I was trying not to laugh at Cartman's distress. "I know more than I probably should, fatass." Kenny hissed, his eyes menacingly dark. Cartman just got angrier, and proceeded to shove Kenny away from him. I decided now would probably be a good time to intervene.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and scowled at them both. They turned to me in suprise, both mid-lunge. "How long have you been there?" Kenny demands. I stare at him and answer airily. "Long enough. What are you guys even doing here?" Cartman takes this opportunity to annoy me. "What, Kahl? You don't want us here?" He asks in a sickeningly sweet voice. "No," I answered hotly. "I don't." Kenny looks confused. "You said we were gonna study here tonight..." Realization hits me. Earlier that day I'd told Stan to meet me at my house, but I guess these idiots thought I meant them. I pinch the bridge of my nose, a habit that hasn't changed. "I was talking to Stan, you morons." Kenny looks embarrassed, but Cartman shrugs and shoulders past me. "It's all the same to me, Jew. Have any food?" I scowl. "Don't call me a Jew like it's an insult, fatass!" He turns on me, getting abnormally close to my face, eyes blazing. "Ay! I'm not fat!" A familiar feeling sets in my stomach. Hatred. It's ice cold, goading me on from the inside and fueling my biting insults. "Of course you're fat, your slut of a mom feeds you fucking cheesy poofs and cake all day!" He loses his composure for just a second, the flicker of hurt in his eyes barely noticeable. Before he could regain his angry look, though, I noticed. I also realized I hadn't seen his mom around for a while... A long while. And Cartman was making an effort to keep all of us away from his house... What was he up to?

"I'm talking to you, faggot!" An infuriated voice reaches my ears, muffled by my ushanka. He's still there, too close for comfort, and yelling like a maniac. I back away, but don't hesitate to snap back at him. "I'm not the one trying to rape me! Back off, fat boy!" His face darkens, and it scares me a little. "Rape you, Kahl?" He says softly, but somehow makes it sound intimidating. He considers this thought for a second. "No... As much as I love to see you in pain, I could never get that close to your filthy body." I'm hurt, but I don't say anything.

This whole time, Kenny has been watching us just as I was watching them not five minutes ago. He's just... Watching. And smiling. Why is he smiling?! Kenny looking like that only happens when he sees a hot pair of tits, when he lies, or when he knows something he isn't supposed to. There are clearly no girls in the house, and he can't be lying because he hasn't said anything... So he knows something. But what? I suddenly realize I've been staring at him with my eyes narrowed, and I look down with a slight cough.

"So, I guess you guys can stay here, but don't expect me to do your homework for you." Kenny seems satisfied with that and heads upstairs, leaving me alone with Cartman. He snickers, still not satisfied with winning our last argument. "But Kaahhhl," he drawls, provoking me even more. "You always let Stan copy your homework..." I scowl. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman." He just smirks wider, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Are you gay for him?" The question catches me off guard and I stumble over my words. "N-no. No! I'm not gay at all, you homophobic prick!" I'm nothing short of terrified when he suddenly grabs my arm and stares right at me, his face completely serious. "I never said there was anything wrong with that." He seems a little embarrassed, like he said more than he'd intended to, so he covers up quickly, letting go of my arm with a snort. "Of course, you're right. I hate gay people."

God. What am I supposed to do about him?

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but I think most of my chapters will be somewhere around this length so you guys don't have to wait so long.

Was it good? I really want to improve my writing, so if you think anything doesn't fit or needs to be changed, don't hesitate to let me know!

Feel free to favorite, follow, review ^^ The number of chapters may depend on how popular the story is...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back ^^

PAIRINGS: Kyman, slight Stendy, maayyyybe K2 or Cartman/Kenny (seriously wtf is their pairing name? Kenman?)

WARNINGS: Nothing in this chapter worth mentioning, but I'll get there. Again, this is yaoi, so if you have anything against gay people or relationships you should probably look elsewhere~

DISCLAIMER: As previously stated, I do not own South Park or its characters.

PLOT: Is thickening... ;D

OTHER SHIT: If you have a better idea for the title, PLEASE TELL ME... I suck at titles :c

I KNOW I'm spending a lot of time on introductions and irrelevant stuff, but I really need to get a feel for the characters before I have them checking each other out...

Kyle's POV

No sooner had Cartman and I made it upstairs, arguing all the way, the doorbell rang again. I groaned and turned right back around to let Stan in. Funny how he and I still wait to get into each other's houses, while Cartman seemed perfectly alright with barging into mine. It's just in his nature, I guess.

"Hey, dude-" I greeted Stan when I opened the door. He seemed really excited about something, and didn't hesitate to interrupt me about it.

"Wendy and I are back together!" He nearly yelled, his red and blue

poofball hat shifting to the side a bit and an ecstatic smile lighting up his face. I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's awesome, dude. How many times has it been now...?" I teased. "89?"

He stiffened in mock-hurt. At least he realized how ridiculous their on-off relationships were. "64!" We both laughed.

"So, apparently Cartman and Kenny thought they were coming to study, too, so they're upstairs." I explained. Stan seemed annoyed.

"Dammit... I don't want to deal with them right now." I knew how he felt. Cartman, of course, was Cartman, and Kenny would tease Stan endlessly about Wendy, making a crude or sexually explicit comment every so often. It got pretty tiring. That was why Stan and I were best friends... We got annoyed by the same things, liked the same things, and yet were still different enough from each other to learn something new every so often. A lot of people actually thought we were gay... It didn't bother me too much, except with Cartman, but Stan got pretty pissed off.

"Well, I'd suggest just leaving, but I don't trust Cartman with my stuff. Actually, we better go make sure he's not trying to attack or kill Kenny." I snorted at the reality of this concern. "Get your shit and follow me." I motioned for Stan to come and we both bounded up the stairs.

"Cartman! Don't attack Kenny!" Stan yelled, laughing, as we burst through my doorway. What we saw then wasn't too far from our warning... Cartman was all up in Kenny's space with his fists balled up and cheeks red, and Kenny had a smug look on his face. I sighed, exasperated.

"Again? What did you do this time, fatass?" He rounded on me.

"What did _I_ do? I didn't do shit! This poor ghetto fuckhead just won't give it up!" He poked Kenny in the chest angrily. Stan and I both looked at Kenny, who shrugged with a smirk.

"Not my fault his mom's a stupid crack whore." He stated simply. Cartman's expression got so dark I was surprised he didn't explode. I quickly jumped forward between them.

"Chill, Cartman. Killing Kenny won't solve anything. Kenny, stop being a dick." I commanded.

"Bossy much, Kyle?" Kenny purred, getting way closer than he had to. I shoved him off.

"Horndog..." I muttered, but blushed all the same. Kenny, naturally, was bisexual, so he could get into anyone's pants instead of just girls'. I didn't like him like that, though. I mean, he was attractive for sure, but not really my type. Now that I think of

it, I don't even know what my type is.

Cartman, surprisingly, listened to me and backed away, growling to himself under his breath. Kenny stayed where he was, but lost the smirk.

"Alright you guys, you can stay here as long as you aren't assholes to me, Stan, or each other." Cartman glared at me.

"Impossible." He snarled. "I hate all of you." There was none of his teasing or playfulness in his tone. He was pure evil at that moment, intimidating and terrifying. The crazed look he wore was strange... Angry, confused, hurt, and... Could that be sadness? What on earth would Eric Cartman have to be sad

about?

"If you hate us, why did you come at all?" Kenny questioned. Cartman's face went completely blank.

"You're right..." He murmured, clearly distracted. "Screw you guys, I'm going home..." He exited the room in what can only be described as a daze, and nearly bumped into the wall. Kenny sighed.

"I should probably go after him. Looks like you fags get to 'study' together after all." He winked at us and disappeared before I had the chance to punch him. I turned to Stan, bewildered.

"What the hell is going on with Cartman?" I wondered out loud. Stan shook his head.

"I don't even want to know." He answered. I agreed, and the rest of the afternoon included me yelling at Stan for falling asleep and me doing all the work anyway.

The next day was Halloween Eve. I still hadn't decided on a costume, and I was getting really worked up about it. At one point I wanted to be a pirate, but then I remembered Stan telling me to boost my confidence and wanted to be a nurse, then I saw this really funny giant taco costume and wanted to be a taco.

There was another problem with Stan's idea- my mom. She didn't know I was gay and never would, and there was no way in hell she'd ever catch me wearing something even remotely girly.

Looking at the taco costume, something dawned on me. I jumped to my feet, shut down my computer, and raced downstairs. My parents were playing Monopoly with my 11-year-old brother Ike.

"Ineedaborrowthecarkaythanksb ye!" I said breathlessly. Speeding away, I could almost hear my mom yelling at me. I wasn't supposed to take the car without asking, but... I asked. I just didn't give her a chance to answer. Well, there's absolutely no way she's gonna see what I'm buying.

I drive about an hour and a half to a larger neighbor city. South Park doesn't have a costume store, so this is where we go for Halloween. I park the car outside the store and emerge 20 minutes later with two bags. I really hope Stan's right about all this.

Little did I know that I was soon going to have problems a _lot_ bigger than my mom and Cartman.

A/N: I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER. I have a lot of weird ideas for this story, I'm just working out how to fit them together.

Well, stay tuned for chapter 3! Favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated... They let me know people care about my work ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The return of the Rage has come! The moment is now! Go! Be free!

Lol that made no sense. ANYWAY welcome back to Cats, Halloween, and Neo-Nazis (dammit I really do need a new name for this). Thanks for sticking with the stor so far... Things get interesting in this chapter.

Warnings, disclaimer, pairings, etc are all in previous chapter(s).

Kyle's POV

Well, Halloween has finally arrived, and I'm about to throw up.

I did end up taking Stan's word for it, and under my giant, baggy taco costume are tight-fitting black leggings, a black v-neck, and a long, thin tail. In my backpack I also have makeup, a pair of ears, and paw-shaped mittens.

Yeah, I'm being a cat.

Since my parents would pretty much have heart attacks if they saw me, I'm keeping the taco on until we get to Cartman's house.

I've also been debating whether to let Cartman see me or not at all... He would never let me hear the end of it. But I've dealt with him all my life and been able to handle everything he made fun of me for. I can deal with him alone. The entire student body, however, will be a different story. Luckily, I have Stan to back me up.

After getting back to my house yesterday, I explained to my outraged mom that I had taken the car on short notice because the costume store closed at 6 (total lie) and I begged her not to ground me. There was no way I was letting myself get out of this. Eventually, after much heated debate, she caved, but I had to walk to Cartman's.

So, there I was, trekking along through a layer of dusty snow on the paved streets, wearing a giant taco costume and my backpack. It was only four, so there wasn't really anybody outside, but I passed a few kids I knew and waved hi.

After a while I turned onto Cartman's street and was greeted with the screams of his new neighbors. I was pretty sure they were from Jersey, but I could handle them on my own now. After the Jersey Pandemic a few years ago, most of the shore people had returned to where they came from and stayed there. These had only moved here because of a job offer, a normal occurrence for any family. I just hoped we wouldn't have another invasion on our hands.

I had bigger things to worry about, though. Like Cartman, who I could now see standing on his front step.

"Welcome, Kahl..." He greeted in a deep and slightly intimidating voice. "To my little house of horrors." I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say anything about a haunted house, fatass." I said in a monotone. He just smiled dangerously.

"Scared, Jew?" He questioned with a glint in his eye that was a little too malicious for my liking. I scowled.

"No, I just wasn't prepared for this." I bit back. He ushered me inside, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What, did you forget to bring a diaper? You're such a pussy, Kahl. Follow me." I sighed and trailed after him, knowing that Stan and Kenny would be inside somewhere.

Cartman's house was completely decked out in cotton spiderwebs, fog machines, fake spiders, skeletons, the whole nine yards. I hadn't really seen anything SCARY so far, but knowing him there would be-

"OW!" I complained as Cartman suddenly shoved me to the side and into a closet, slamming the door with an evil laugh. I banged on the door.

"What the fuck, Cartman! Let me out!" I heard another laugh, and a shiver ran down my back. "What's going on?" I demanded. His voice answered, low, dangerous, and velvety.

"I'm locking you in my closet."

I waited. To no avail.

"Well, what the hell for?" I snapped after a minute. It was dark, and everything smelled like leather and ammonia... Oh shit, no. He wouldn't.

But he would.

I attacked the door in a flurry of punches. "Cartman, you fat psycho, let me out!" I felt something warm on my leg and looked down in horror. The light was dim, but I could faintly see a puddle of moisture at my feet, leaking in from behind the closet wall. I gulped and tried not to scream as a drip or two landed on me from above. In a split second of sanity, I wondered how long he'd taken to rig this whole thing. Then terror took over once again, and I couldn't help but yell out. "Stan! Kenny! HELP ME!" I yelled, and banged frantically on the door while the now steady flow of pee drizzled onto my entire body. I had to wonder whose pee it was. Probably his. An involuntary shudder racked my body and left me tingling oddly.

This was torture. A nightmare, something I only thought of when I wanted to freak myself out. I couldn't handle it. I was panicking, in a state of pure repulsion. I broke down on the floor, which appeared to be a plastic tray filling slowly with liquid. My taco costume was soaked with pee, which, let me remind you, doesn't exactly smell like flowers. When I opened my mouth to sob, I could taste salt. I gagged, coughed, and spluttered, eyes shut in disgust, so much so that I hardly noticed the closet door open and the pee-rain stop. I looked up to see Cartman standing with a look of complete evil on his face. "What happened, Kahl?" He said in a mock-caring voice. "Why are you all wet?" I stood, enraged, and looked him dead in the eye. He was only a bit taller than me.

"I am going to _fucking_ murder you." I said softly, my voice like poison. He looked taken aback.

"Whatever for?" He questioned innocently. I gave an animalistic snarl and attacked him with a round of well-placed punches and kicks. He laughed, unperturbed, and pushed me off with ease. "Happy Halloween, Kahl. You smell like shit." I attempted another ambush, but the fat bastard held me back with one hand.

"Well, whose fault is that, you maniacal asshole?" I seethed. He shrugged and trotted up the stairs, calling down that I was welcome to use his shower, and he'd wash the taco for me. I hoped my cat was still dry, otherwise he probably had some ridiculous outfit that he'd make me wear.

_Oh, so that's it._ I scowled. He's forcing me to get the taco off. Stan better not have told him about my plan. I followed Cartman up the stairs, grumbling all the way and stepping awkwardly in my soaking costume.

Once upstairs, I duck into his bathroom and peel off my outer costume, face wrinkled in disgust. Luckily, my black clothes are dry. I guess the taco protected them. I'm nervous, though, about showing the guys my costume. There are knots in my stomach and my head is spinning like a top. I can only hope that Cartman is feeling merciful.

But in all honesty, who the fuck am I kidding?

Short chapter but I needed to get this up~ I'm on vacation so I haven't had a whole lot of time to write... I'll be up and running again soon though ^^

Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I actually wrote down my plot ideas for this, and I might do a sequel too ;D

-Ragey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello hello! Glad to see you back!

In either this chapter or the next I'll have a completely ridiculous plot shift, in traditional South Park style. But, unlike the South Park norm, Kyle and Cartman will have a bit of a moment~ Cartman/Kenny is Kenman, thanks TotenMonD! I looked it up and I also saw "Kenric" so I guess it could be either...

Warnings, disclaimers, characters, pairing, all that good shit, can be found in the first chapter.

"Trick or treat, bitch." Cartman muttered with a scowl as he pitched another roll of toilet paper over a tree in our teacher's front yard. This was how we had decided to spend our Halloween.

The cat costume went over better than I thought it would. Stan grinned and gave me a high five, and Kenny looked me up and down with an expression I can only call lust. Cartman, predictably, doubled over laughing, hardly able to choke out insults like "Wow guys, what a fag!" and "I forbid you to complain when I call you a pussy!". After his initial bouts of laughter, which erupted every 10 minutes or so, he calmed down to the point where he could insult me with a straight face. He'd yank my cat ears off and yell "Jew pussy!" joyously. I'd snatch them back with an angry blush and a retort like "Better than being a murderer." After his experience in his fourth grade Hitler costume, he'd gone as the German killer every year for Halloween. Sometimes he disgusted me. Hell, all the time.

Anyway. We had spent the past few hours making a list of people we hated, then TP-ing their houses. So far we'd gotten through Craig, Token, and the elementary school principal, Ms. Victoria. All in all, it was a good way to spend Halloween. We'd passed a few kids that we knew, including Craig's gang. They didn't seem all too suprised at my costume. I guess I must've been pretty obvious about my sexuality, even before... Subconsciously, though. I hadn't done anything intentionally. Well, that was perfectly alright with me. The less taunting, the better.

"Hey, Jew, gimme another roll." I punched Cartman in the shoulder.

"Get it yourself, fatass! You're closer to the bag than I am!" I snapped. He rubbed his arm and grumbled, realizing I was right and picking up more toilet paper. He backed up a bit and pitched the last two rolls over the top of the house, easily clearing the roof. I was silently impressed. Stan and Kenny came around the corner of the garage, having finished the backyard. I clapped my hands together once.

"Are we done here?" I asked, satisfied with our work. All three nodded. Stan picker up the empty grocery bag, and we all stood back to admire our handiwork.

"We did good," Kenny deducted. He was dressed as a pimp, with a cheap tuxedo and fake dollar bills spilling out of his pockets. Figures. Stan was wearing his John Elway jersey and carried our high school's team football. He got permission from the coach, being the star quarterback and all. Cartman had received a great number of dirty looks for his costume, but so far nobody had taken action against him.

"Hell yeah we did." Cartman grinned and turned away, ambling off down the road. Kenny, Stan and I caught up to him quickly and we all wandered about the streets of South Park for a good hour, scaring middle schoolers every so often, or picking up dropped candy. After we'd had our fair share of spooking kids, we turned back onto Stan's street to chill there until we went home. At this point it was about 10 o'clock, and we were all wide awake. I stared up at the sky, partly cloudy and with the stars shining through. Being so far from any major city, we could see every twinkling star in the sky on a clear night. It was chilly, too; Autumn in Colorado isn't exactly warm and sunny. I was beginning to regret my lack of clothing, but we were almost to Stan's, so it didn't matter much. I kept my eyes up, admiring the literal silver lining of the clouds near the moon. As I did so, I noticed an odd glint on the horizon. It was a flashing light. I dismissed it as a plane and kept walking, looking down at the sidewalk now to avoid falling over. But after a minute I eyed the place again, and there was another light, too close and too bright to be a plane. I nudged Stan.

"Any idea what that is?" I asked, intrigued. He looked up and squinted, Kenny and Cartman mirroring his actions. They all watched the lights with me, and we stopped walking. Cartman narrowed his eyes.

"There are more."

I glanced at him, suprised that he noticed before I did. But, sure enough, there were now 3 blinking lights in the sky, and they appeared to be getting closer. I took a step back.

"Guys, they're getting closer." I said, my voice wavering. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a _pussy_, Kahl." He snickered. "Still not over it." I aimed a kick at his leg, which he dodged easily. I growled and tried again.

"I don't think it's safe to be out here!" I warned. To my relief, Kenny and Stan turned to me and nodded.

"We should get inside." Stan agreed. He led the way back to his house. Cartman decided to climb onto the roof to watch, but Kenny, Stan and I pretended like nothing was wrong and huddled inside, turning on the TV in Stan's room to drown out any noise from above. Cartman was busy dancing on the roof, which made a fair amount of racket.

At some point, I realized that he had stopped dancing and I turned down the volume. There was a low droning noise that could now be heard, not like any plane or helicopter I'd ever heard. I was more than a bit scared at this point, and I had a gut feeling that something bad was coming. Kenny echoed my thoughts with a snippet of Shakespeare.

"_Something wicked this way comes_." He said in a monotone. I looked at my friends and got to my feet. I walked to the window, and when I looked outside I could clearly see three enormous objects approaching our town. The three lights looked like they were beacons attached to the fronts, and they looked like floating islands. Black or dark in color, the ships were like mountains and their reflections*, but were on the small side... For mountains. They appeared to be powered by an orange light that pulsed from their bottoms and backs, like some kind of visible magnetic wave.

My heartbeat throbbed in my ears and all my limbs started buzzing. This was true terror. I spun around to face Stan and Kenny, my eyes wild.

"Stan, gimme your phone." I demanded. He complied, walking past me in a daze to watch the approaching doom. I took the device from him and dialed my home number frantically, lifting it to my ear and becoming ever more impatient for somebody to pick up.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

"Hello?" It was Ike.

"Ike. I need you to go find mom and dad and get in the basement. Now."

"Why?"

"Look outside."

Our living room windows faced the same way as Stan's bedroom. I heard Ike's gasp from the other end of the line and I started talking again.

"Ike, listen to me. Stop looking at them. Go find mom and dad and get somewhere safe, OK? I'm at Stan's with Kenny and Cartman too, so I should be alright." I heard my brother sob once, but he sniffed and kept his voice steady.

"OK. I love you, Kyle." I froze. Ike didn't express his feelings towards me very often. I took a shaky breath and nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Love you, too, Ike. You'll be alright." But he was already gone. I ended the call and have Stan his phone back. He was still staring out the window, so I closed the curtains and spun him around so he faced me.

"Stan. Pay attention. We need to go into the basement. Get your parents and Shelly and meet us down there." I turned to Kenny as Stan left the room, appearing to have woken up a bit.

"Kenny, call your family and tell them to stay below ground. I'll get Cartman off the roof."

"Who put you in charge?" I heard him grumble, but he complied. I ran over to the window and shoved it open.

"Cartman!" I yelled, not able to see him but knowing he could hear me. "Get down, we have to go underground!" His face appeared over the edge of the roof.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He replied adamantly. I scoffed.

"Cartman, you could get killed."

"I could live."

"They're almost here, quit messing around and get your fat ass down!"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I fell silent and contemplated that. As much as I hated him, I stil felt responsible for his safety, but he was the same age as me... Yeah, he could handle his own shit.

"Fine." I sighed and ducked back into the house, where Kenny was just finishing saying goodbye to his little sister Karen.

"Come on, Ken." I raced out of Stan's room, down the hallway, and down the stairs without even checking to make sure Kenny was coming. I yelled for Stan as I ran and heard his reply from the basement.

"I have everyone down here, come on!" I heard a thump behind me, and bounded down the basement stairs with Kenny close on my tail. Downstairs, Stan, his parents, and his sister were huddled in one corner. Kenny and I followed suit, settling next to them. My adrenaline rush was peaking, and I shook my foot nervously. My stomach hurt and my heart was beating uncontrollably.

Outside, the low rumbling was getting louder and louder, and becoming more high-pitched. The walls began to shake and so did we.

We were going to die.

See, I told you it would pick up! Cookies to anybody who can guess what's in the spaceships xD

*Look up "sycorax spaceship"... It's from Doctor Who ^^ These aren't quite as big, though... Maybe four city blocks each.


End file.
